questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MoffRebus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Quest for Glory Omnipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Uhura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baggins (Talk) 18:53, January 19, 2010 Dr. Brain Omnipedia Just started a Dr. Brain omnipedia, if you feel like linking the two pedias together. There is the loose connection between Dr. Cranium, Dr. Brain, and Science Island. Also Dr. Brain is hinted as being Dr. Cranium's descendent.Baggins 17:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) QFG1 images Ya, better to have the backgrounds on them, rather than the solid color that have been previously uploaded. But where are the frame lines around the edges?Baggins 12:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what frame lines you refer to. I just tried to make a clean crop. MoffRebusMy Talk 13:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Also, let's talk about your reasons for shrinking down images? I've previously been uploading images (at least for character shots) maintaining their visual in-game 320x200 dimensions. While it looks more pixelated, it remains true how a player would view them in the game. It also fits the general dimensions of the infobox. Images of places or full screen character closeups (QFG4) are fine when they are shrunk down to fit the infobox. QFGV character portraits are a special case, they may get magnified a bit to fit infobox dimensions.Baggins 12:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't make any resize. I just cropped the faces out of the screenshots as captured by Dosbox. The screenshots I get are 320X200, which is the resolution of QfG1. MoffRebusMy Talk 13:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya, I meant the 320x200 as it appears when you play on a larger screen, as opposed to 3 inch window you currently used. My images were made from print screen of dosbox on normal windowed setting, and magnified about 200%. Thus essentially putting it at "full screen" dimensions. Also notice I have chose to keep the thin colored frame around the pictures, rather than crop them out (we have been keeping frames from every game that has frames).Baggins 19:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope you won't miss the borders too much. Argh :) I expect that the images will appear ok with the "px" option. MoffRebusMy Talk 20:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll probably go back in and replace them with versions with borders later. Sure px can be used.Baggins 23:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, the newest Sierra Omnipedia The Sierra wiki, enjoy, and fill free to start expanding it. You can start with Iceman, :).Baggins 17:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm let me know if you want to be an admin in this wiki and the Sierra wiki?Baggins 02:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've made you an admin here. Let me know if there is any other Sierra wiki you'd like to be an admin for.Baggins 14:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Yeah sure, no problem. I am pretty new to this thing so I don't know how to do all those links and things but I'll find it out. Also(just an offtopic question), what is your favorite Quest for Glory game(I-V)? And do you know of any Quest for Glory series fanclubs/forums that has active people? I love the series so much but noone I know is a fan of it and less than a handful have played it a long time ago so I can't discuss about the games with anyone. It just makes me sad that these quality games have so few fans. Made some navboxes What do you think? Template:NavboxSkills Template:NavboxSpells Template:NavboxPaladinAbilities Template:NavboxLocationsQFG1 Template:NavboxCharsQFG1 Template:NavboxMonsters Template:NavboxUniqueEnemies Just kinda playing around with the concept. Obviously I didn't check every character link to see if they worked. We can hash that out later through redirects or whatever.CyricZ (talk) 17:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I saw your edits, and while it will be a few days or so before I'll have time to work on characters (I'm on spells now, and I want to work on locations next), I would like to discuss naming in the navboxes if you don't mind. First, while I can be convinced otherwise, the reason I put "Butcher, Baker, Sheriff" instead of their real names was so they could be recognized at a quick glance. If you think it's just as good to use their real names, I suppose that's okay, but also note that I alphabetized the names so the list could be easily searched, so if you make any further edits, please keep that in mind. :Uh, let's see. The other thing was that I was planning on making pages for the Brigand Leader and Warlock separate from Elsa and Yorick's pages, kind of spoiler-free pages. They'll have links to their true identities, but will just be small pages describing what the Hero knows about them before raiding the fortress.CyricZ (talk) 11:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok seems legit. But I found a bit un-esthetic the alphabetical order. Why should the Baron, the most significant character, come after Barnard or the insignificant Barracks guard? MoffRebusMy Talk 21:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I can agree with that, and was debating the same thing with myself when I made it. I had considered separating nobility from the guards or something, but didn't want to make too many categories if I could help it.CyricZ (talk) 15:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible we can talk about exactly how canon stuff written in a strategy guide is? I speak, of course, of "Devon Aidendale", "Willowsby", etc. There seems to be a propensity on this wiki to laud that as canon, but I think I'd like to beg to differ. I mean, I realize the fan community seems to have embraced it, but it's certainly not something canon to the games or even the game documentation. As the admin, I'd like your opinion on this.CyricZ (talk) 11:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there is any strict policy. There are references to Aidendale and Willowsby but it's not obligatory to include them in the articles. As you see there are also different timelines for each canon in the wiki. Myself I prefer referring to him as Hero rather than Devon Aidendale ::Thanks. I'm going to keep going as I was going and refer to him as Hero.CyricZ (talk) 19:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Right, it really depends on the situation. I prefer the use of "Hero", but if specific information relates to Devon Aidendale specifically, then we use his name. But primarily that info is mainly found in the Devon Aidendale article itself. :::BTW, this is the canon policy. We do acknowledge that there is different interpretations of what is 'canon' (Infact, there is essentially several universes, one by Sierra, and a couple of different ones by the Coles that kind of deviate in a different direction). We even quote the different opinions on the matter as well. This wiki even points out where the games even contradict themselves! But we treat all that information as esssentially 'equal'. :::Fan games however, are treated separately.Baggins (talk) 23:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC Taking my leave After thinking on it over the weekend, I realized that, if Baggins isn't going to consider or even respond to me regarding the ideas I have regarding the direction of the wiki and is committed to his own direction (as his edits are suggesting), then I don't see how I can be of much more help in this process, because I just foresee further conflict. Perhaps, coming from writing my own text-based guides like the ones I have on GameFAQs, I'm used to writing from the perspective of someone wanting to complete the game. Not to mention being the only author meant that it was entirely on my own success or failure, as opposed to the community nature of wikis that I'm not used to. I realize this will probably seem childish, selfish, and flippant, to just swoop in for a few weeks, then swoop right back out once I've been reined in, but I guess I'll have to accept that and rethink on how I tackle these kinds of projects. Sometimes there's only room for one leader, and I certainly understand that. I did make a category for navboxes (Category:Navboxes) that now lists all the navboxes I've created thus far. You guys can use them or not, or adapt them for additional navboxes if you like. I leave it up to you. Of course, I realize that Baggins can see this, too. I'm not trying to make this private or anything. I just wanted to address you as you were the first person I'd talked to regarding this project. I wish you guys the best of luck with this project. If nothing else, it seems my arrival has spurred on some more active editing, which will lead this wiki to becoming more complete, so there's that.CyricZ (talk) 15:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Cyric, I'm not eliminating your pages. I've kept them, as I believe they make excellent starting off pages (I make sure that every single branching page links back to them). The thing is this wiki has multiple layers, its not just a 'hintguide'. It's also a source of lore. It's also breaks down each game invidiually as well. This is for clear categorization purposes, and so people can examine material on a single game without having to wade through information of all the games, if they prefer that method! :I also like your navboxs! Don't see this as an attack on your work. But that we are just a bit more comprehensive in scope! Not everything has to be combined down to a single article, and there is plenty of space for invididualized articles. :Please don't leave, and I highly value your work so far!Baggins (talk) 18:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm responding to your message. Is this wikia still alive these days? I don't see too much activity besides my own. :I'm still keeping an eye. But quite busy as of late.Baggins (talk) 23:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Force wave Well I found an interview where Lori brings up Force wave... and more interestingly mentions it was invented for the How To Be A Hero novels, and thus made it into the bible for that story. Infact I believe when Mishell Bakker mentioned that QFG1 takes place in 1000 S.E. in her story see Force Wave timeline, that this was a reference to "Split Event".Baggins (talk) 18:04, August 17, 2018 (UTC)